East London (bus company)
− − East London is one of many operators of bus services contracted to Transport for London, mainly in the east of the city. Its legal name is East London Bus & Coach Company Ltd, and it is currently owned largely by Stagecoach Group, as part of Stagecoach London. − − History − East London was established in late 1988 and became a registered company on 1 April 1989. It was one of the 12 operating subsidiaries of London Buses Limited, and upon the privatisation of LBL in 1994 was acquired, along with Selkent, by the Stagecoach Group. The company subsequently traded as Stagecoach East London before, in November 2000, Stagecoach's London operations were rebranded simply as Stagecoach London, with buses receiving 'Stagecoach in London' fleetnames. Stagecoach sold these operations in 2006 to Macquarrie Bank and the East London fleetname reappeared, as did the Thames sailing barge logo used by the company during LBL days. The business was re-purchased Oct 2010 by Stagecoach. − − Both the buses involved in the London bombings of 7 July 2005, and the attempted bombings two weeks later, belonged to Stagecoach London. − − Garages − East London has six bus garages. − − Barking (BK) − This runs London bus routes 5, 15, 62, 145, 169, 287, 366, 387, 396, Night route N15 and school route 687. − − The current peak vehicle requirement is 107. − − From 26 March 2011, Barking will retain routes 145, 169, 287, 366, 387 & School Route 687 on new five year contracts using existing buses.http://www.londonbusroutes.net/changes.htm − − History − Barking garage was opened in 1924 by the London General Omnibus Company to cater for the increased demand from the new housing estates springing up in Becontree. − − Barking is remembered by many enthusiasts as being the last garage to operate RTs on 7 April 1979. In 1992, it was intended to close this garage, along with those at North Street and Seven Kings, in favour of a new super-garage at Chadwell Heath. As it turned out, this super-garage was not built due to the land for it being contaminated, and only Seven Kings closed.Wharmby, Matthew, The London Titan (Ian Allan Publishing, 2008). ISBN 978-0-7110-3299-6 Thus, by 1994, Barking found itself with a scheduled requirement for 109 buses, mainly Titans and DA-class Optare Deltas. − − Bus types in use − * Dennis Trident 2/Alexander ALX400 9.9m & 10.5m for routes 5, 15 and 687. − * Dennis Dart SLF/Plaxton Pointer 2 10.2m for route 62. − * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart for route 366. − * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m for routes 145, 169, 387, 687 and N15 − * E40D/Alexander Dennis Enviro200 MMC 10.9m for route 396. − − Bow (BW) − This garage holds 126 buses, and runs London bus routes 8, 26, 30, 24-hour route 205 and Night route N8. − − The current peak vehicle requirement is 105. − − History − Opened as a tram depot by the north Metropolitan Tramways Company in 1908 on land once occupied by an asylum, it was converted to operate trolley buses in 1939. It was converted to motor bus operation in 1959 including the installation of large overground fuel tanks. Shortly after its conversion, it took up the allocation of the nearby Clay Hall garage when that closed. − − The garage has had a long association with the Routemaster, receiving its first examples in the early 1960s, some of which remained right up until August 2004 when the type was withdrawn from route 8. In December 2007, Bow took over the running of Heritage route 15 from the closed Waterden Road garage until this moved to West Ham in June 2009, along with the last Routemaster built, RML2760, which features at special events. − − Bus types in use − * Dennis Trident 2/Alexander ALX400 9.9m & 10.5m for routes 8, 26, 30, and N8. − * Scania OmniCity 10.6m for route 205. − − Leyton (T) − This garage runs London bus routes 26 (late and early journeys), 48, 55, 56, 69 (night service only on this 24-hour route), 97, 158, 215, 230, Night routes N26 and N55. − − − The current peak vehicle requirement is 112. − − History − Leyton garage was built in 1912 by the London General Omnibus Company to replace an existing garage acquired from London Metropolitan, and was in an ideal position to benefit from developing areas. During the Second World War the garage suffered bomb damage but was not rebuilt until a major renovation in 1955. − − The garage was the first to receive post-war RT's, 78 of which were allocated by 1947, and a further 30 were added for the trolleybus conversion program in 1959. RT operation at Leyton ended in 1972. − − When the London Buses Limited subsidiaries were established, Leyton was taken up by the London Forest subsidiary. In 1991, plans to close the garage were a contributing factor in strike action by all of the company's staff, which ultimately resulted in the winding-up of London Forest, with Leyton garage passing to East London. − − Leyton was the first garage for another bus type in 1999, when Stagecoach began taking delivery of low-floor Dennis Trident 2 10.5m/Alexander ALX400s. The current operational allocation is entirely low-floor. − − Bus types in use − * Dennis Trident 2/Alexander ALX400 9.9m & 10.5m for routes 26, 55, 69, 97, 158, 230, N26 and N55. − * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m for routes 26, 69 and 97 − * Scania OmniCity 10.6m for route 48, 56 and 215. − − Romford (North Street) (NS) − This garage runs London bus routes 66, 86,175, 247, 294, 296, 496, 498, 499, 564 school routes 648 and 679 as well as Night route N86. − − The current peak vehicle requirement is 94. On 16th October 2010 the 296 will receive new buses. From 26th March 2011, Romford has retained routes 247 & 296 on new five year contracts − − Route 247 will be awarded to Arriva London on 7 April 2016 − − History − Romford garage is also called North Street (hence its NS code) as London Transport already had a 'country bus' garage: Romford (London Road). It was opened in 1953 to take the strain off nearby Hornchurch garage, and also to cope with the new Harold Hill estate. Built in the post-war style of an Underground station, it was initially able to house 115 buses, although only 67 were allocated when opened. The allocation grew to 90 by 1958. − − In 1992, along with Barking and Seven Kings (which did subsequently close although due to loss of routes by competitive tender), the garage was earmarked for closure in favour of a new super-garage at Chadwell Heath, which ultimately was never built. By 1994, Romford was allocated 84 buses, mainly Titans. In 2004 the allocation had dropped slightly to 76, although with a good year of tender wins in 2005 the garage is up to full capacity. The garage was home to East London Coaches private hire operation from 1990 to 2005 when the section moved to the now closed Waterden Road garage. − − Bus types in use − * Dennis Trident 2/Plaxton President 9.9m & 10.5m for route 66 − * Dennis Trident 2/Alexander ALX400 9.9m & 10.5m for routes 66, 86, 175, 218, 247, 294, 496, 564, 679 and N86 − * Alexander Dennis Enviro200Dart 10.2m for routes 193, 499 and 648 − * Alexander Dennis Enviro200Dart 10.8m for route 296 − * Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m and 10.2m for 66, 496 and 498 − * Scania OmmiCity 10.6m for routes 66, 86, 175, 247, 294 and 564 − * Volvo B5LH 10.5m / Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 for routes 66, 218, 294 and 679 − − West Ham (WH) − This garage runs London bus routes 5, 15, Heritage route 15, 25, 69, 106, 147, 257, 276, 277, 323, London Buses route 488379, 488, D3, school route 678 and night bus N15. − − The current peak vehicle requirement is 225. − On 25th June 2011 the 25 will be awarded t − − Former garages - Upton Park (U) − This garage runs London bus routes 101, 104, 115, 238, 262, 330, 376, 473 and Night route N550. − − The current peak vehicle requirement is 92. − − History − Prior to West Ham being built it was the largest garage in the east end of London, Upton Park was opened by the LRCC in 1907 but was requisitioned for the war effort in 1915 and was not returned to use until 1919. In 1931 it was totally revamped and enlarged to create a capacity of just over 200 buses. In 1988 the garage operated the X15 "Beckton Express" using ex-Green Line Routemaster RMCs. The service was a trial, and even sold newspapers to commuters on board. − − Bus types in use − * Dennis Dart SLF/Alexander ALX200 10.2m for Route 376. − * DAF SB220LC550/Optare Delta (Trainer) − * Scania N113CRL/Wright Pathfinder (Trainer) − * Dennis Trident 2/Alexander ALX400 9.9m & 10.5m for Routes 101, 104, 115, 238, 262, 330, 473 and N550. − Stratford (SD) − All operations from this garage were transferred to West Ham in February 2008 when the garage closed following a compulsory purchase for Olympic development. − − History − − Stratford garage, opened in 1992, was a large yard on an old industrial estate by the River Lea, opposite the Hackney garage which was owned by First London. It was originally called "Bow Midibus Base" on account of the fact that it housed midibuses which had been previously based at Bow and West Ham. It also operated buses with rooftop flashing beacons for the London City Airport contract. − − One vehicle from this garage was destroyed in the London bombings of 7 July 2005. Thirteen passengers were killed, but the driver of the bus, George Psaradakis, escaped serious injury and was able to return to work a few weeks later. The bus was replaced in October 2005 by the first Alexander Dennis Enviro400 off the production line, which was named "Spirit of London" and it is now at West Ham. − − Waterden Road (Stratford Olympic) (WA) − This garage closed in December 2007 due to a compulsory purchase order to enable work on the site for the 2012 Summer Olympics. − − History − Waterden Road opened early in 2004 with an allocation for approximately 100 buses, mainly articulated Mercedes-Benz Citaros for route 25. By 2005, East London had relocated both its training centre and its private hire fleet to this garage. The private hire fleet was disbanded in 2007. − − The garage had been open for less than four years when Olympics work forced its closure, the training centre subsequently moving to West Ham. − − See also − *List of bus operators of the United Kingdom − References − − − External links − − *East London Bus Group website − − − Barking (BK) Barking garage operates London bus routes 5, 15 (early/late journeys only), 62, 101, 145, 169, 238 (night service on this 24-hour route), 366, 387 and 396 and night route N15. History On 23 April 2016, the night service of route 238 was transferred to this garage from West Ham (WH) garage. On 30 April 2016, route 687 passed to Blue Triangle. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m for route 366 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.2m for routes 15, 101, 145, 169, 387 and N15 * Alexander Dennis E40D 10.2m / Enviro 400 MMC for routes 62, 145 and 238 * Dennis Trident 10.5m / Alexander ALX400 for route 5 * Optare Versa 10.4m for route 396 Bow (BW) Bow garage operates London bus routes 5 (early/late journeys only), 8, 15 and 205, 24-hour route 277, and night routes N8, N15 and N205. History In December 2007, Bow took over the running of Heritage route 15 from the closed Waterden Road garage until this moved to West Ham in June 2009. On 3 March 2012, the West Ham allocation for routes 5 and N15 was transferred. On 31 August 2013, the night allocation for route 277 was transferred to this garage from West Ham (WH) garage. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400H 10.2m for routes 5, 205, N15 and N205 * New Routemaster 11.3m (LT) for routes 8, 15 and N8 * Scania OmniCity 10.8m for route 277 Leyton (T) Leyton garage operates London bus routes 48, 55, 56, 97, 179, 215 and 275, and night route N55. History On 3 March 2012, Stagecoach London commenced operating route 275. On 22 June 2013, route 230 passed to Arriva London. On 31 August 2013, the night allocation for route 277 was transferred from this garage to Bow (BW) garage. On 28 September 2013, Stagecoach London commenced operating route 179. On 29 November 2014, the Leyton (T) allocation for route 97 was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage (except certain trips worked off route 69 night allocation, and one working on Sundays). Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.2m for routes 179 and 275 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400H 10.2m for route 56 * Dennis Trident 10.5m / Alexander ALX400 routes 48 and 275 * New Routemaster 11.3m (LT) for routes 55 and N55 * Scania OmniCity 10.8m for routes 48, 97 and 215 Romford (NS) Romford garage operates London bus routes 86, 103 (am peak journeys), 175, 247, 256 (am peak journey), 294, 296, 365 (night service only on this 24-hour route), 496, 498, 499 and night route N86. History On 31 March 2012, route 647 passed to Arriva London. On 15 April 2013, Stagecoach London commenced operating temporary school contract for route 256. On 28 September 2013, Stagecoach London commenced operating the night service on route 365, the day service is run from Rainham (RM) garage. On 27 June 2015, routes 498 and 499 have been retained by Stagecoach London. On the same date, the allocation for route 103 was transferred to Rainham (RM) garage from this garage, except for one Mon-Fri morning working off route 86 allocation at this garage. The Romford (NS) allocation for route 256 will be transferred to Rainham (RM) garage from 18 July 2016. Bus types in use * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m for route 296 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.2m for routes 175, 256, 365, 496, N86 and to be introduced on route 86 from 16 July 2016 * Alexander Dennis E20D 10.8m / Enviro 200MMC for route 499 * Alexander Dennis E40D 10.2m / Enviro 400MMC for routes 294 and 498 * Dennis Trident 9.9m & 10.5m / Alexander ALX400 for routes 86, 103, 175, 247, 365 and N86 West Ham (WH) West Ham garage operates London bus routes 15H, 86 (am peak journeys), 97, 104, 115, 158, 238 (day time service only), 241, 262, 323, 330, 473 and D3. History On 19 September 2011, route 276 was passed to Blue Triangle. On 3 March 2012, part of route 97's allocation was transferred. On 31 March 2012, route 678 passed to Arriva London. On 13 October 2012, route 257 passed to London General. On 27 April 2013, route 106 passed to Arriva London. On 31 August 2013, route N550 passed to Tower Transit. On 29 November 2014, the Leyton (T) allocation for route 97 was transferred to this garage, except certain trips worked off route 69 night allocation, and one working on Sundays. On 28 February 2015, route 488 passed to Tower Transit. On 6 February 2016, route 69 passed to Tower Transit. On 23 April 2016, the night service of route 238 was transferred from this garage to Barking (BK) garage. On 7 May 2016, route 147 passed to Blue Triangle. Bus types in use * AEC Routemaster for route 15H * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.2m for routes 323 and D3 * Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart 10.8m as logistical spares * Alexander Dennis Enviro 400 10.2m for routes 104, 158, 238 and 262 * Dennis Trident 10.5m / Alexander ALX400 for routes 86, 97, 104, 115, 158, 241, 277 and 330 * Scania OmniCity 10.8m for routes 97, 262 and 473 Fleet *Stagecoach London Fleetlist External links *Stagecoach London website Category:Bus operators in England